


Middle of Nowhere

by redtulipslove



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: For the past 2 years, Elio Perlman and Oliver Cohen have worked as counsellors on a summer camp in rural Maine.   They move in very different circles (Elio plays in the music department, Oliver leads the swim team) and have never had a conversation longer than a minute.  That all changes over the course of one summer.This story is submitted as part of the CMBYN Big Bang 2019
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 41
Kudos: 77
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. Middle of Nowhere - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Big Bang world, so please be gentle with me!
> 
> Elio and Oliver are in their early twenties in this story.

**16 June**

**The first time Elio and Oliver share a cabin**

**Elio’s POV**

It's the first day of pre-camp orientation week. I'm having dinner in the Food Hall, and my new best friend Chloé is with me. We’re exchanging the news of the day, and I’m telling her about my bunk buddies. I deliberately mention every guy except the one I really want to mention. But Chloé knows it’s 10 to a bunk so she asks about the last guy. Being the Camp Secretary means she’s into everyone’s business. 

"The swim guy - can't remember his name," I say casually.

Chloé's face lights up. She knows exactly who I mean. "What's he like?" she asks, leaning in close for something good. I consider playing it cool, but quickly give in. My resolve is apparently non-existent.

"He's huge!" I say, and she laughs so much I think she's going to choke.

I'm distracted as the man in question walks in. He spots me, giving me a warm smile. My face heats up. It seems the crush I developed on him last year is alive and well. I watch as he makes his way to the other side of the hall, bestowing that same smile on everyone else. He’s popular, and knows how to work his charm. I've seen him do this before. Having now been on the receiving end, I feel stupidly special. 

"He's definitely huge," Chloé says, "I'm surprised there's a bed big enough for him."

The allocation of beds in the cabin earlier that day had been simple enough. No one ever wanted the bed closest to the door, and Oliver's popularity and reputation meant he got to choose. I was happy to have whatever I got. I got the one next to Oliver.  
Chloé doesn’t know that yet.

That night, after a day of setting up camp, I lie in bed and listen as everyone around me falls asleep. I'm trying not to focus on the person next to me.

"Elio - you asleep?" I turn to look at Oliver, who's face is illuminated by the moon shining in through the window. Even bed hair looks good on him. 

"I was," I lie, fake yawning. Convinced he can see right through me, I quickly decide to tone down the dramatics.

"Sorry man," he says "It always take me a while to get used to sharing a room."

"You prefer having your own space?" I say. I notice his feet hanging over the edge of the bed. Chloé was right – there is no bed big enough for him. 

"Mostly - depends on who I want to let in," he raises his eyebrows while looking me dead in the eye. I’m sure there’s a secret message hidden there somewhere. Was I meant to know who he wanted to let in? Did he want me to ask who he wanted to let in?  
I settle on giving him a knowing smile back, hoping he'd think he had an ally when in reality I had no clue what was happening.

"You playing the piano again this year?" he asks. The question throws me. He knows what I do on camp? My face must have showed the shock I felt.

"You played in the musical last year - that was you, right?"

"That was me," I reply. "I just didn’t think musical theatre would be your thing." 

"And what would be my thing?" he pushes his hands underneath his head, waiting for my response.

"Something involving water and not many clothes." The minute the words leave my mouth I want to shove them back where they came from.

Luckily, he laughs it off. "I do wear clothes,’ he says ‘but only when absolutely necessary." I laugh too, despite inwardly cringing at my clumsy attempts at wit. My eyes have adjusted to the dark and his open smile is a flicker of light in the night-time. 

‘I play piano too,’ he says. 

‘You do?’ I say, stunned. Will this night of revelations ever end?

‘Not much – and nowhere near as good as you.’ I blush as a warm feeling flutters inside me.

‘Is there anything you can’t do?’ I ask.

He doesn’t answer immediately. He’s looking straight at me and I’m afraid to gauge his thoughts.

‘I could say the same about you,’ he says quietly. I shrug away the compliment.

‘Better go to sleep,’ he says. ‘See you in the morning,’ and I watch as he turns over and only then do I do the same, and drift off to sleep.

\----

**23 June**

**The first time Elio sees Oliver in his swim trunks**

**Elio’s POV**

I'm wondering who to thank for the perfect view I have of the lake. The previous summers, I held lessons and practice in a room off the main theatre hall, which kept me away from sunlight and sky for most of the day. But this year I’ve been given a vista that I know will be a constant distraction. I’m not sure yet if that’s good or bad.

I stand at the window watching the first group of swimmers gather by the lakeside. I spot a flash of red and suddenly Oliver is there. I’m thrown by his near-naked body, by the size of him and by the red swim trunks he's wearing. They’re short. Judging by a quick scan of the other instructors, they are the shortest of all the trunks. This is not something I need concern myself with, yet here I was being very concerned. 

He joins the group who greet him with giddy excitement. They are the youngest campers and are eager to get in the water. Oliver takes quick command and issue instructions. It’s impressive to watch. 

It’s the first week of activities since the kids arrived. I should be preparing for my own class, but can't bring myself to move away from the window. The position of the studio offers me a discreet spot to look out - my own private hideaway.  
The announcement of our new set up was greeted by cheers from everyone in the department, since we desperately needed new premises. The fact those premises were right in front of the lake - where'd I'd get to see Oliver every day - was an added bonus. A huge added bonus. A bonus so huge I felt overcome just thinking about it.

I shared the news with Oliver that night. A routine had quickly developed between us where we would catch up on the days’ events before going to sleep. It was the highlight of my day.

He seemed as excited as I was.

‘That's awesome!’ he said. ‘I'll have to come and see what actually happens in that elusive department of yours.’ He smiled that smile of his that reduced my insides to mush. 

‘You'll be too busy lording over the lake to have time to spare for us doing the real work around here,’ I joked.

‘I think I can spare a few moments for you,’ he said. I'm thankful for the darkness to hide my flaming cheeks. It seemed all I did lately was blush. I rub my tummy under the covers to calm myself. 

It seemed my crush was morphing into something much more complicated. I was getting too used to his company, and I wondered if he felt that too. But this week was almost over and that meant our late night conversations would be over too. At least the view would go some way to make up for it.

\---

**30 June**

**The first time Oliver hears Elio play piano**

**Oliver’s POV**

After the end of the morning session, I engineer an excuse to leave the lake for a short while without arousing suspicion. I make my way to the studio with a mixture of nerves and excitement. I’ve seen little of Elio since the campers arrived. We mix in different circles and have different interests, but even so, I missed seeing him around. I had a vein hope we would be co-counsellors. I contemplated making the request, but dismissed that idea as fast as I'd thought it. I refused to spend too much time thinking about why I wanted to ask in the first place.

As I approach, the soft sounds of a piano fill the air. The place is empty, so I open the door and step inside. The studio is big and bright, and surrounded by windows on all sides, allowing sunlight to stream in. There is a small copse of trees outside the far window, and as I look beyond them, the lake comes into view. 

I follow the music, and as I turn right at the far end of the room, there is Elio, sitting at the piano. His head is bent in concentration, his fingers gently stroking the keys. He's wearing denim shorts, and nothing else. Even his feet are bare. He is too engrossed to notice me, and I don’t want to disturb him or break the spell. The music he plays is soft and mellow, and I’m rooted to the spot. I listen for a few moments more before I decide to say something.

"Hey," I say. The lamest introduction of all.

Elio's head shoots up with a look of complete surprise. A hint of pleasure crosses his face.

I think - _I hope_ \- it's pleasure. 

"I hope this is okay – to drop in like this," I say. "I figured with the end of the morning session, you'd be free, but if you want to practice, I can leave –,’ I realise I'm rambling, which unnerves me. I never ramble. 

"Don't leave," Elio says finally. He shakes his head as if coming out of a trance. ‘I was playing a new piece. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come in yet.’

I nod in understanding. "If you want to carry on, feel free," I say. "It was nice, whatever it was you were playing." This covers most of my musical knowledge.

He continues to stare at me. He looks tense and anxious, and I wonder if I’ve made a mistake coming here. 

‘You have an amazing view of the lake from here,’ I say, looking out of the window. 

‘Yeah,’ Elio says, absently. ‘I don't get much of a chance to look when I'm teaching.’

‘I imagine you're way too busy for that.’ He flashes a shy grin as he leans on the piano, his fingers absently touching the keys. 

I feel an awkward silence develop and I’m confused. He tells me to stay, but his body language indicates something else. 

‘I’m going to let you carry on playing,’ I say, reluctantly.

‘You don't have to leave,’ he says again. I wait for something more, but nothing comes.

‘I know, but it’s almost time for the next session.’

Elio stares at me, and nods in agreement.

‘So – later,’ I say feebly, for want of something to say.

I hear the strains of music begin again as I leave. I listen for a while, wishing I knew what was going through Elio's mind, and why I feel such a fool.

\---

**6 July**

**The first time Elio and Oliver share a drink together**

**Elio’s POV******

It's my night off, and I'm in the one bar in the one town nearest to camp. This is the highlight of everyone’s week, and the only thing anyone wants to do on a night off, and I'm no exception. I want a drink badly, and to keep drinking until I forget the disastrous day Oliver came to see me. My plan goes wrong from the start when I discover that this is Oliver's night off too, as he's already there when we arrive. The bar is small but busy and I manage to hide in the corner, hoping he doesn't spot me. 

Since Oliver’s visit, we've hardly talked, and the fault is all mine. I messed up and don’t know how to make it right. Seeing him standing there in the studio was something I had hoped for, but when it happened for real, I wasn’t prepared for how it would make me feel. 

<>

I’d been distracted by Oliver all that morning - his long legs, his strong arms, his blond hair glinting in the sun – so I hoped playing a new piece of music would help focus my mind. But Oliver and music were becoming entwined, and my thoughts drifted to him as I played. So when he walked in, reality and fantasy collided. If he knew how I felt about him, he’d never have come at all, so I didn’t blame him for leaving. He probably realised I'm not worth the effort. 

The drink is going down easy. Chloé tells me to slow down. She knows this isn't my usual approach, and she’s concerned. She knows I like Oliver, but not how much. 

‘Oliver's here.’ she says, craning her neck to get a better look. Against my better judgement I look too and find Oliver staring right at me. His eyes lock onto mine and for that moment, there is no one else in the room. My heart thumps wildly. Then I see a girls arm draped around his neck, and I'm slapped back in to the real world. I order another drink. 

‘Is everything okay?’ Chloé asks me. I want to tell her, but I’m so miserable I don’t know how. I've just finished my fourth beer when there’s a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and Oliver is standing in front of me. 

‘Do you want another?’ he asks, pointing at my empty bottle. 

Knowing I absolutely shouldn’t have another, I reply ‘Yes please’. Another beer appears, he taps his bottle against mine, and we both take a long swallow. I watch as the beer travels slowly down his throat. 

‘Haven’t seen you around much lately,’ he says. He has to lean in because the bar is noisy. His mouth grazes my ear and I shudder. 

‘Busy,’ I say. I’m not trying to be obnoxious, but it seems to be coming naturally. 

‘I miss our night-time chats,’ he tells me, and I want to cry. He's giving me an olive branch. Instead of grabbing it, I snap it in half. 

‘I see you're as popular as ever,’ I say, indicating the girl waiting impatiently for him to return. ‘I think you're missed over there.’ 

‘She can wait,’ he says. He continues to hold my gaze. 

‘I wanted to ask you something,’ he says. 

_Anything, Oliver, ask me anything_, I think. 

‘Ask away,’ I reply. 

‘Would you give me piano lessons?’ 

That's when the world starts spinning and I end up on the floor. 


	2. Middle of Nowhere - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues......

**14 July**

**The first time Elio gives Oliver a piano lesson**

**Oliver’s POV**

It’s the second time I’ve been in the studio, but I’m more nervous than the first. It’s our night off, and even though it’s the only chance to get off camp, Elio has suggested we use the time for a lesson instead. I didn’t argue, or ask if it had anything to do with what happened at the bar.

When Elio fell on the floor, I thought he was fooling around. It was only when Chloé told me Elio had drank a lot and eaten little that I knew it was for real. He was only out for a few seconds but as soon as he came around, Chloé took him back to camp. I wanted to offer but I’d been drinking a lot too. Which is probably why I decided to ask about piano lessons. I’d been thinking about it for a while - but every time I worked up the courage, I lost my nerve.

Even though our last encounter hadn’t gone well, when I saw him at the bar, something stirred inside and I realised how much I missed him. I thought that asking for a lesson might be a way to break the ice. I hadn’t expected it would almost break something else.

The studio looks different in the night-time. The only light comes from the stars and the moon, which seem lower and brighter than usual. Elio is standing at the window. He turns when he hears me come in. His smile is warm and welcoming. I feel relieved.

‘Wasn’t sure you’d show up,’ he says.

I’m thrown by this. ‘Why not?’

He shrugs his shoulders. ‘Thought you may have got a better offer’.

The welcome hadn’t lasted long. These constant changes in mood were beginning to wear thin.

‘I said I’d be here, but if you want me to go -‘

‘No,’ he says quietly, as he moves to the piano. ‘I’ve selected some basic notes for you to start with,’ he says. ‘Come and sit down.’

I sit and try to focus on the keys, but am acutely aware of Elio’s presence as he stands next to me. 

‘I’m nervous,’ I say. ‘I haven’t done this in a very long time.’

‘No need to be,’ he says and sits down next to me. The bench is small but wide enough to fit us both if we sit close together. His thigh is pressed against mine. I play the notes and he tells me to repeat them over and over. I start slowly and nervously, as my fingers are reminded of when I played before. I’m surprised how much comes back to me. Elio hasn’t said a word, so I sneak a look at him to search for approval. 

‘You’re good,’ he says quietly.

‘Says the one who’s been playing for years and years,’ I say. He flashes a shy grin, and warmth blooms inside me. 

‘Okay - you’re good, for someone who hasn’t played for years and years. How’s that?’

‘Good enough,’ I reply and begin to play again.

He tells me to increase the notes I’m playing. He encourages me by tapping his feet and rapping his fingertips on the top of the piano, in time with the music.

‘Have a go at this.’ He produces a sheet of music, which I immediately recognise.

‘Only if you play with me,’ I say, feeling bold.

He nods and his hands join mine. I try to focus on the notes and not on Elio, but it’s hopeless. His fingers are slender and flexible and appear perfectly at home as they dance effortlessly across the keys.

When the piece ends, we remain as we are, his left hand over my right one, resting softly against each other. Perfectly aligned.

‘Same time next week?’ he asks. I couldn’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.

\---

**21 July**

**The first time Elio and Oliver go swimming**

**Elio’s POV******

** **

I’m not sure if I’m crazy or stupid, or both. Oliver asked me to go swimming, and I said yes. 

We’d just finished his piano lesson when he asked. 

‘What, now? It’s pitch black outside!’ 

‘And that’s your excuse?’ he said. He was right of course. It was a lame excuse. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, but rather that I did - so very much. My feelings were constantly being battered lately, and a simple request like this from anyone else wouldn’t have caused a ripple. But Oliver did, and I couldn't bring myself to say yes immediately for fear he'd see right through me. 

"Won't we get into trouble?" I said, not really caring if we did. 

'We'll just have to be careful, won't we?' he said. I gave him a smile to show he'd won me over. He didn't need to know that he’d done that long before now. I was a hopeless cause. We went back to our cabins to change. Walking back to the lake, I see Oliver ahead of me, and I watch him and admire his long strides and confident gait. He’s wearing red shorts again. 

‘You ready?’ he asks, when we both reach the lake. I nod and he dives in off the jetty. I watch him for a minute, engrossed by the graceful way his body glides through the water. I dive in too. 

‘Do you come swimming at night often?’ I ask as I tread water. 

‘I usually do the first week I'm here. Rules are a little more relaxed before the kids get here.’ 

‘So we’re breaking the rules by doing this?’ I ask. 

‘Yes - but that's what makes it more exciting.’ 

‘You like breaking the rules?’ 

‘Depends if the person I'm with is worth breaking them for,’ he says with a glint in his eye. 

We swim a little more. Despite the darkness and the late hour, the water is warmer than I expected. I don't attempt to keep up with Oliver, because he swims like a fish. He races to the middle of the lake and back in record time. I aimlessly tread water and wait for his return. 

‘Tell me the truth,’ he says, startling me from behind. 

‘About what?’ I ask defensively, thinking he's going to ask me right here, in the water, and I haven't got a clue what I'm going to say. 

‘You don't have to be kind - how bad is my piano playing?' The relief I feel is overshadowed by my desire to tell him that teaching him is the highlight of my week. But I can't possibly tell him that. Neither can I tell him that even if he couldn’t play a note, having him sit close to me is a joy I didn't know I needed. 

‘It's not bad, not bad,’ I say as I lie on my back and look at the moon and wonder what its thinking as it looks down on these two men as they hover endlessly around each other. 

‘I didn't have any plans to pick up on lessons again after so long,’ he says. "I guess sharing the bunk with you turned out to be my lucky day.’ 

‘Mine too,’ I say, and the smile he gives me makes me want to holler at the moon. I don't know what to do with all of this. He could be with his friends right now. He could take his pick of any girl he wanted. Why is he here with me? 

‘Won't your friends wonder where you are?’ 

‘I told them I'm with you, it's cool.’ 

‘Is your girlfriend cool with it too?’ 

‘I don't have a girlfriend. Do you?’ 

I shake my head, wishing I hadn't asked. 

We swim some more, and he splashes me and pushes my head under the water. I'm not afraid, but don't want to look a fool. I try to do the same to him but he's too big, and I don't have the strength. We both laugh at my pathetic attempts. Our laughter echoes across the lake. It's a beautiful, startling sound. It feels like we’re in the middle of nowhere. I wish it to be true. 

He suggests we race back to the shore, but I’m hopeless. I make it back gasping and out of breath. I’m shivering as we get out of the water. I don’t have a towel of my own, so Oliver grabs his and offers it to me. 

‘No, it's fine,’ I say but he ignores me. He drapes the towel around me like a cloak and begins to rub my arms and back. He steps closer and his arms wrap around me, and I begin to warm up. His body is so close to mine I could press my mouth to the hollow of his throat. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, and do everything I can to resist. Will this torture ever end? 

He ruffles my hair with the towel before drying himself. I stand there like an idiot, unable to move as I watch him warm himself up. 

Neither of us has said a word, but I welcome the silence. As we make our way back to our bunks and his body brushes against mine, I realise that words would be futile anyway. 

\--- 

**29 July**

** **The first time Elio and Oliver watch the sunset** **

** ** **Oliver’s POV** ** **

There's a spot on the far right of the lake that offers the best view of the sunset. I’ve told Elio to meet me here. It’s not our night off, and we usually only meet for my piano lesson, but I hope he can slip away. I've tried to catch him alone in the studio with no luck, so when I spot him in the Food Hall, I take my chance. Chloé is wide-eyed with excitement as she listens in. She looks at Elio as if to say ‘What are you waiting for? Say yes!' When he does I smile with relief, shout "Later!" and try not to trip up on my way out. 

I sit and wait for Elio to arrive. It's a warm night, and the lake is still and as clear as glass. I know the lake so well after spending two summers here, but I see things a little differently now. 

'Is this where you murder me?' I look up to see Elio standing in the shadow of the moon. He's got his rucksack with him. 

‘I could say the same thing,’ I say. ‘Who knows what you've got in that bag.’ 

He proceeds to open it and bring out a 4-pack of beer. 

‘I could kill you with this,’ he says, ‘but I’d rather drink it.’ 

‘I hope that's not all for you - I know what happened the last time you drank 4 beers,’ I smirk. 

He laughs and offers me one. ‘That makes just 3 for me.’ 

‘You know you're breaking the rules by drinking on camp,’ I say. 

He shrugs as he opens the beer. ‘Seems we're breaking a lot of rules lately’. 

He taps his can against mine and we drink. 

‘So what’s so important it couldn’t wait until our night off? Isn’t the bar or the studio good enough?' 

‘They're plenty good enough,’ I say, taking another drink. I swallow it down and take a deep breath. 

"It's my birthday," I say. Elio's face is a picture of confusion and elation. 

“Shit, Oliver - Happy Birthday!' he says. 'But, why aren’t you getting wrapped in toilet paper by your bunk kids or having the whole of the Food Hall sing happy birthday to you? It’s tradition.’ 

'I know,' I say. 'That's exactly what happened last year, and that's the reason why I'm here, and not there.' 

_But not the only reason_, I think. 

‘But aren't they going to wonder why you're not there? Did they ask where you were going?’ 

‘There's time for them to humiliate me later. I made an excuse, and besides, there's something I wanted to do right now, and I wanted to do that with you.' 

Elio stands there, dumbfounded. 

'Sit down, you’re making me nervous,' I laugh, trying to dispel the tension. He sits down and takes a few long gulps of his drink. I do the same. 

'What is it? That you wanted to do with me?' 

'Well -' I start 'before murdering you, I wanted to watch the sunset. With you.’ I cringe. ‘It sounds stupid now I’ve said it out loud.' 

Elio doesn’t respond, but instead looks out to the lake. 

'I've never seen the sunset here,' he says finally. 

'Me neither' I say. 'I don't know why.' 

We sit in companionable silence, drinking another beer and watching as the sky changes from day to night, and the sun sinks beyond the lake and dips below the horizon. The sun finally disappears and we are left with a collection of purples, reds and oranges spread across the sky like an artist’s palette. It happens quickly, but the moments we share are slow and special, and time stands still. 

'That was amazing,' Elio says, enraptured. I nod in agreement and finish my beer. Elio's already finished his. 

'Sorry for not bringing something fancier than beer,' he says. ‘If I’d known it was your birthday –‘ 

'I wasn't expecting anything,' I say quietly. 'I’m just glad you came.' 

I take Elio's beer and place it on the ground. The buzz from the booze gives me the courage I need to place my hand over Elio’s. His skin is smooth and it’s a thrill to touch him. I wait for a reaction, but he doesn’t move. I stroke his fingers, tracing the bone from the knuckle to the fingertip. I do this over and over, remembering how his fingers looked as they touched the keys on the piano. I move slightly so my body is facing his. Elio is looking at our touching hands. I use my free hand to turn his face to mine. 

‘Can I kiss you?' 

'Yes please'. 

I bring my mouth to his. He is eagerly waiting for it and we kiss, softly at first, feather light with tentative touches, which gradually increase in intensity. He brings his hands to my waist and I move mine to his throat. We try to manoeuvre our bodies so we are aligned but it’s awkward, and we laugh away the tension but continue to kiss whilst altering our positions. I press my forehead against his and attempt to control my breathing. 

'I've wanted to do that for so long,' I say. 

'I hoped -' Elio starts. 'I mean, I wanted it too. I didn't want to mess it up.' 

I brush my fingers through his hair, and he closes his eyes in rapture. I feel a sense of freedom and relief at being able to do that and knowing Elio feels it too. 

‘You could never mess anything up.’ 

We kiss again, aware that we have limited time. We reluctantly gather ourselves to go back. 

'Are you ready for what the bunk has in store for you?' he says. 

‘I’m never ready,’ I say. He wraps his arms around me, reaches up and kisses my neck. 

''Happy Birthday to me' I say. He laughs and kisses my face, and it's the best present I’ve ever had. 

\---- 

** **   
**6 August**** **

** ** **The first time Elio and Oliver share a bed** ** **

** ** **Elio’s POV** ** **

It’s been a week since Oliver kissed me and I can’t stop wanting more. 

I watch him from the studio window, and my heart flips when he turns and smiles. We grab every chance to be together. If his class finishes early he sneaks away to visit me, and watches while I finish mine. He likes to watch me play. He wants to be close to me, and I want to be close to him. He kisses me before he leaves, and I smile like a fool. 

But end of camp is looming over us, and time is running out. 

Our next night off is the last one before we leave. We desperately want to be alone, but feel obligated to travel into town with everyone else. Oliver sits behind me in the van. He reaches for my hand and holds it, hidden between the seats, and never lets go. My insides are tripping. Chloé nudges me and winks. She knows everything, and is my supporter and sounding board. I’ll miss her too. Once at the bar, the place gets crazy. After a couple of drinks and rousing campfire sing-alongs, Chloé pulls me to one side. 

‘Oliver is waiting outside for you,’ she says. I look at her, confused. She tells me her room is ours for a few hours, but I have to leave now. 

I exit the bar and Oliver is standing next to a car I don’t recognise. 

'One of the guys from the swim team lent it to me,’ he says. ‘He can get back to camp with everyone else.' 

I get in the car and we make our way back. Oliver touches my thigh and I bring his hand up to my mouth and kiss it. Things are moving fast. I’m excited, nervous, and turned on. 

"When did you speak with Chloé?' I say, linking my fingers in his. 

'Just before we left for town,’ he says. ‘I went to see her in the office.' He looks at me. 'You are happy about this, aren't you?' 

I nod. 'Very.' I give him a reassuring smile, my skin tingling in anticipation. I remind myself to thank Chloe later. 

We arrive back at camp and I lead the way to Chloé's room. It's set back behind the infirmary - and one of the most sought after places for anyone seeking to escape from kids, rules and noise. I've been here many times over the summer, but never without Chloé, and never with the one person I’ve dreamt of being alone with for the longest time. 

The room is dark, save for the light of the moon. Oliver closes the door and wraps his arms around me. We kiss and kiss and I’m floating. He brings me to the bed and we lie down, facing each other, and continue kissing. His hand strokes my face and I’m overwhelmed with the longing I feel. 

He sits up and starts to undress me. 

'I want to see you,’ he says. ‘Is that okay?' 

I nod, and we proceed to remove our clothes until we're both naked. We bring our mouths together again. We’re both desperate and in need of something more. I can feel Oliver against me and his hands roam my body, while I do the same to his. I am unable to stop touching. I dream this night will go on forever, and wish that it will. 

We are too far gone to think about anything other than touch and sating our desires. Oliver reaches down and brings his hand to both our cocks as they lie, hard and rigid between our bodies. I wrap my hand around his and we kiss again. I am breathless from the feel of him touching me. Oliver comes, and his moans send me into ecstasy. I'm in rapture as I come quickly - there is so much of it. Oliver buries his head against my neck, and kisses me tenderly. 

'Fuck that was good,' he murmurs and I can only hum in agreement as I kiss his cheek. 

We get under the covers and lie quietly together, as our breathing returns to normal. Our position allows us a clear view of the moon and we follow it’s journey as it slowly makes its way across the sky. 

We talk softly, about his swimming, my music, and his lessons. We talk about home, his family and mine. Time passes by. I want to talk with him forever about everything, but one thing I can’t bear to think about remains unspoken. I want this night to never end. 

****

****

**< **

****

****

I trace my finger across his chest, along his breastbone, around his nipples, and down towards his navel. I repeat the journey. It feels good to know Oliver is watching me. 

I look up into his face, and kiss his gorgeous mouth. He smiles so lovingly at me, and I don't know how I will go on without seeing his face anymore. 

'Will you come by the studio, before next week?' I ask. I feel silly for my desperate tone. 

'Nothing can stop me,' he says. We smile languidly at each other. I want to fall asleep in his arms, and wake up with him next to me. 

'We need to go,' Oliver says, later. The room is in complete darkness. We dress slowly, and as we go to leave, Oliver takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply, and I'm thankful for being given this slice of heaven, even for a short while. 

\---- 

** ** **14 August** ** **

** ** **The first time Elio and Oliver say goodbye** ** **

** ** **Elio’s POV** ** **

I stand at the window of the studio and look out at the lake one last time. There isn't a soul around - the swimming equipment is stored away, and the lake is empty and still. The whole camp feels that way – the children have gone, and everyone left behind spend their time preparing the camp for the long hibernation until the following summer. 

The studio is packed away and all that remains is the piano. I sit for one last time and play random parts of the piece I've been teaching Oliver. The melody is soothing and I imagine it's his fingers on the keys, not mine. I know I should lock up and finish packing, but I can’t bring myself to leave, knowing it'll be for the last time, and there'll be no more lessons with Oliver. 

As I get up to go, Oliver is standing at the door. 

'How long have you been there?' I ask smiling. 

'Long enough,' he says. 'You were playing the piece you've been teaching me.' 

I can't reply. A lump has formed in my throat and I want to cry. 

He walks over and takes me in his arms. We stand silently together, facing the window. I spot a cormorant and watch as it takes flight over the lake, gliding over the water until it disappears out of view, beyond the horizon. 

'I wonder where they'll end up,' Oliver says. He's stroking my back, and his touch soothes me. I grab his body until he's even closer. 

'It's okay,' he says. 

'I don't want us to go,' I say. He kisses my hair. 

'I've wanted to talk to you, properly,' he says. 'But I've not known what to say, not really.' 

I wait for him to find the words. My heart beats fast. 

'Do you want to see -' he starts. I look up into his face to encourage him to continue. 

'-to see if we could be something?' he says. My heart thumps and I'm convinced he can hear it. 

'You mean it?' I ask. 

'I mean it,' he says. 

'I do,’ I answer. ‘Really, I do,' I cover him in kisses, and we laugh as he lifts me off the ground and spins me round. 

'We have to say goodbye now, but it won’t be for good'. 

I am on a high of happiness from Oliver’s words. I know this is real and I'm not dreaming now. 

There'll be other goodbyes, but they'll be said in the knowledge that we'll see each other again. 

'Promise me something,' I say. 

'Anything,' he says. 

'Don't stop practicing. I want to hear you play that piece in full the next time we meet.' I say this with a grin and a feeling of disbelief. I'll see Oliver again, and one day he won't ever leave. And he'll play piano for me every day. 

We leave the studio, and taking a last look at the lake, get ready to go home. 

xxxxx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I brought some of my own experiences of working on a summer camp to this story, but not all (obviously....). It really did sometimes feel like you were in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
